


Blind (literally) Date

by sweetadeline



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blind Character, Disabled Character, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetadeline/pseuds/sweetadeline
Summary: Choi Youngjae, high school graduate, mother to Coco, soccer enthusiast, cucumber hater, also blind person, is set up on a blind date of all things. What was simply supposed to be a reluctant agreement to please his long time friend Mark, turns into Youngjae slowly coming to realise that being blind doesn't mean not being able to live life to the fullest.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a lot of mistakes, I apologise

Youngjae should have listened.

 

Should have listened to his mother’s calm voice as she stroked his hair and would say, “Do not bow down to life’s indignities.” For now he lies here, in the lashing of the ocean’s waves, voluntarily being lapped up by its stormy anger. He could not see where the lightning struck, but rather he felt its impact against the ground. Youngjae once again thinks of his mother’s hands carding their way through his hair, of the time when they sat upon the beauty of the beach and watched the sun set. 

 

Youngjae’s body tenses up and his mind wanders away from his previous thoughts when he hears the shouting of his friend, Mark, screaming from the shoreline for Youngjae to return _right this instance_. It wasn’t as if Mark had to yell so loudly, Youngjae’s ears worked perfectly fine, just merely his eyes that had failed him. Youngjae knew that is was so incredibly stupid for him to jump into the water when he only had his sense of hearing and touch to guide him. No point to mull over it now because Mark would surely make him feel stupid about his actions.

 

Youngjae somehow swam back in the right direction towards the sand and when the water felt shallower it was then that Mark wrapped his arms under Youngjae’s armpits and pulled him onto the tiny shell covered sand. Now that he was back on the sand he could feel the painful drag of the shells on his back but yet he laid there, ready for Mark’s guilt trip.

 

“C’mon, as much as you look like an otter you really can’t swim, Youngjae.” And with that Mark heaves Youngjae to his feet, slips his arm through Youngjae’s, and they head back to the house.

 

Youngjae wonders what he would do without his Mark-hyung.

 

\---

 

It’s not long before Youngjae is to walk across the set up gym stage to receive his graduate certificate. Youngjae wonders if he’ll be able to make it across the stage without tripping over the music stands. The band sounds deafening, but not as terrible as his school principal speaking of Youngjae’s ‘amazing achievements’, which any full sighted person could have easily accomplished but were only amazing because Youngjae was _blind_. He wonders if Mark would laugh or whether would he’d jump on stage, help Youngjae up and then brush his knees off. Maybe younger Mark would have just laughed and eventually lent a helping hand, but Mark isn’t as immature as he once was, and so he’d most likely just help Youngjae walk the rest of the way, minus the initial laughter.

 

As rehearsed, once the principal has finished her speech then does Youngjae start to make his away across the stage. The lights are warm and sweat inducing upon the stage, and the graduate wonders if instead of tripping over the music stands will he instead slip in his own sweat that has dripped onto the stage.

 

Probably. Hopefully not.

 

With a shake of his high school principal’s hand, Youngjae hops off the stage and feels the guiding hand, most likely a teacher, on his back push him towards a seat set on the side of the hall. Tightly in his hands does Youngjae grasp his certificate. _Finally._ Finally he had made it. In all honesty high school hadn’t been all that bad, though he had no friends in his own year level, he knew he could always rely on Yugyeom and Kunpimook who were a year below him. Youngjae would miss being able to see them nearly every day of the week, but they had already planned a gaming sesh (even though it’d mainly just be Yugyeom and Kunpimook versing one another) and so Youngjae could be comforted that they’d all still hang out.

  

The principal drones through the rest of the graduating class, each speech sounding as generic as another, and then Youngjae is able to reunite himself with his Mark-hyung. Youngjae is greeted with a breathy “ _my Youngjae”_ and then enveloped in a hug by the hyung that had always been there for him. Youngjae can feel the slight wetness of Mark’s tears on his neck that Mark had probably tried to wipe away. Youngjae can’t help the grin that grows on his face, it is such a proud moment for both him and his hyung for Mark had been there every step of the way through Youngjae’s high school years. They had essentially done this together for Youngjae knew Mark was a hyung that he could always go to in his times of need.

 

“You looked so cool getting your certificate up there, even if your eyes were pointed in the opposite direction of the camera.” Mark says with a laugh as he pulls away from the hug. Youngjae returns his comment with a slap on the arm but they both laugh together. He has a feeling that Mark will definitely get that photo printed out and put in a frame to show it off to everyone. Youngjae has no doubt in his mind over this.

 

During the rest of the graduating event does Youngjae thank all his teachers and hug goodbye his fellow classmates whom he’ll most likely never meet again except for on Facebook. There is a hollow feeling within his chest, and yet this hole also fills with excitement for the unknown future. Youngjae has yet to decide what he wants to do as a high school graduate, does not even know what the future has for a blind person. Though there were once many things he wanted to do as a child, become an astronaut, play as a midfielder in soccer as an actual career, buy a farm and save all the dogs from the animal shelter, Youngjae now realises that he has to be realistic. Mark hints at the fact that he thinks it’s a brilliant idea if Youngjae attended the same university as him and they could room together so that Youngjae could get away from the hustle and bustle of his aunt and uncle’s home with all his young cousins. Youngjae sometimes ponders this idea, but it seems too far fetched so he always pushes it to the back of his head.

 

Mark and Youngjae head out to eat at Subway for that was all Mark could afford with him being in university (“One time I ate ramen for a whole week, there is still so much regret.” “That sounds great though, hyung.” “A youngin like you will never be able to understand, Choi Youngjae.”). Mark is half way through telling the woman serving them to add cucumber slices into Youngjae’s sandwich before Youngjae is hysterically telling her, “Cucumbers are not my type! No, no thank you!”. Mark does continuously makes this ridiculous request when they visit the store, and continues to find it hilarious every time.

 

With a clearing of the throat after he has finished his lunch does Mark speak up, “So, Mr Choi, you have officially graduated high school. Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks hyung.”

 

“A few years ago I recall having a conversation with you. Primarily on the topic of _relationships,_ ” Youngjae was able to feel and hear as Mark leaned across the table, and could feel Mark’s eyes boring into his own. “I also recall you saying you wouldn’t have time for a boyfriend while you’re in high school. And so I had this brilliant idea, you, Choi Youngjae, high school graduate, should go on a _blind date_.” Youngjae was pretty sure his eyes were ready to pop out, not that he needed them anyway.

 

“ _A blind date?_ Hyung are you crazy? Is this a joke? Who would want to date a blind person? I refuse. No setting me up one dates!”

 

“Too late.”

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Look,” Mark started with a sigh. “I know the idea of it seems ridiculous and I knew you wouldn’t agree with this, but the idea didn’t come to me until I met this really cool dude who is, well, looking for an addition in his life, along with y’know someone else, and I remember you telling me about that cousin on your mum’s side of your family-”

 

“Hyung, no!”

 

“Who was in a relationship with two people at the same time and you told me how you thought the idea of it was pretty cool so-”

 

“Mark please-”

 

“I decided to set you up on a blind date with this amazing, kind, hot, caring couple I met through work!” Why did his hyung always think he knew the best for him? “Also wasn’t that roll just delicious? I think we could’ve both done with some cucumber in it though.”

 

All Youngjae could do was throw his head back and let out a fake, even though it felt so real, wail.

 

\---

 

Youngjae was still moping by the time they arrived at Mark’s dorm at his university. As always Mark helped Youngjae up the small flight of stairs. Even though it was a well established university that Mark attended, the dorms were old hence no elevator. A pain in the ass for Youngjae, but it was probably for the best considering the amount of Subway cookies him and Mark had eaten on the way home.

 

Once they reached Mark’s dorm room, the owner grabbed his keys out and went to unlock it until he realised it was already unlocked. After a burglar had got in due to Mark forgetting to lock the door on his way out and the burglar had stolen the older boy’s school laptop and so all his school work. Mark had learnt his lesson and so would check thrice the door was locked until he was able to leave.

 

Mark breathed out a curse of “ _what the fuck …”_ and then turned the knob slowly until he could peek in. The TV was on and Youngjae wondered if the burglar had come back for his friend’s television this time and was testing the quality of it. After telling Youngjae to wait outside, Mark headed inside his room and all Youngjae could do was wait with bated breath. Was the burglar capable of killing? Youngjae wondered if he would be believed if he told the thief that he was blind and so there was no point of murdering him. Youngjae knew that Mark would probably be able to defend himself by doing an awesome flip and knocking out the person or something.

 

Youngjae was so caught up in his thoughts that it wasn’t until the voices in the dorm started rising that brought him out of his day dreams. Youngjae put his hands in front of himself to feel for the door and once he found it he pushed it open. He heard Mark swear once again and then rush over to Youngjae to help guide him. Usually Youngjae would have his white cane on hand but for today he wanted to feel somewhat normal for his graduation and so decided against bringing the device. He knew he had Mark to guide him anyway.

 

Suddenly Youngjae was pulled into a rib crushing hug and could tell by the height, build, smell and heavy footsteps the it it was Mark’s boyfriend, Jackson that was currently nearly suffocating him. “Youngjae-ah! It’s me, Jackson!” Jackson squealed, as he swayed Youngjae side to side as they embraced. “Mark told me yesterday that today is your graduation day! As your father I am so proud.” And with a final squeeze Jackson pulled away.

 

“Thank you hyung! I wish you could have come to my graduation but instead you … broke into Mark-hyung’s dorm?”

 

“I started work early this morning cleaning up the shop and by the time I’d finished it was too late to attend so I decided to come over and have a nap at the Markson household!” Youngjae heard Jackson’s retreating footsteps and then the loud thump of Jackson jumping back onto the couch. Youngjae looked over in what he hoped was Mark’s direction and raised a brow.

 

“I forgot I gave him a key to the place last week. I was sick of having to get out of bed and open the door in the mornings for him so I just gave him a key.” Mark finished with a huff. That would make sense, Youngjae knew Mark loved his ‘well deserved’ (debatable) sleep ins even though most of his classes were in the afternoon and so he had the chance to sleep in nearly every morning anyway.

 

After Mark telling Jackson to send him a text if he does decide to come over while the older is out and Jackson squealing and presumably striking cute poses in return is it then that the trio settle down on the couch and watch a movie. The only audio the movie provides is loud crashing and explosion noises and poor acting skills but it’s infinitely more appealing to listen to than the smacking of lips and Jackson and Mark kiss. Youngjae supposes his blindness is a blessing in disguise that he also doesn't have to witness the act between the two lovebirds.

 

Since Youngjae had been so focused on his studying for his final exams he hadn’t put any thought into what new excuse he could use for not wanting to date. Mark was eager for Youngjae to be in a relationship like himself for he was so happy with Jackson and wanted Youngjae to be able to share the same type of love with someone else. Youngjae understood Mark wanting him to be happy … but did it really have to be in the form of a relationship? Coco already made Youngjae so joyful, even if he didn’t get to see him as often with Coco living at Mark’s family home, if Mark wanted to make him feel happier then perhaps he should get a brother for Coco.

 

Yongjae’s thoughts soon trailed to the blind date Mark had set him up on. Youngjae felt that he owed it to Mark to at least go and see what this blind date was all about for Mark had already given so much to the blind boy and had gone to the trouble of setting up this blind date. Was Mark setting Youngjae up with these two guys so that Mark wouldn’t have to worry about looking after Youngjae and so could spend more alone time with Jackson? Youngjae physically shook his head and brushed the thoughts aside. Who needed a boyfriend anyway when he had his precious Coco.

 

\---

 

_“A real life date?!”_

 

“Yes Mook, a real life date with two complete strangers who will probably murder me and use my head as a soccer ball!”

 

_“C’mon hyung,”_ Yugyeom began. _“Why would Mark-hyung set you up on a date with two murderers?”_

 

_“It’s always the quiet ones that are plotting something evil.”_

 

“He would probably have me meet up with psychopaths so that when they kill me Mark can have Coco all to himself! Look, I’ve told Mark-hyung I’ll going on the date to make him happy, but if I don’t send either of you a message by twelve p.m. of the date night then that means I’m dead and you can take whatever you want from my room.”

 

_“The only valuable things you have are your clothes, and they don’t match my style anyway.”_

 

_“Hyung you have some really nice clothes but I don’t think they would fit!”_ Yugyeom had gone through a huge growth spurt. The powerful feeling of Youngjae being the oldest and the biggest among the trio of friends had now vanished. Being the oldest reaped no benefit anymore for Kunpimook and Yugyeom were dongsaengs who knew they could get away with being brats to Youngjae. It was better this way anyway, it wasn’t like Youngjae could be a hyung and buy them ice-cream with the little money he had, and he liked being able to be comfortable and relaxed around the younger two without the formalities.

 

_“If they’re assholes and make fun of you, Bam and I will come and beat them up. I don’t know if Bam’s sticks for limbs will be of any help, but I’ll make sure to get in a few good punches and kicks!”_

 

_“Hey! You’d probably trip over your stupid big feet anyway, Yug. Don’t worry Jae, I’ll pretend I’m a Thai assassin and scare them off. We’ve got your back.”_

 

“Thanks guys.”

 

\---

 

After the phone call with Yugyeom and Kunpimook, Youngjae helps set up dinner, Youngjae’s favourite dish of rice, vegetables and meat as a celebration for his graduation today, eats together with his aunt, uncle and cousins, and after this Youngjae retires to his bed after the full day he’s had. He’s in bed and has his phone reading the latest article on the soccer match he missed out today when his phone dings and vibrates in his hand. Not that he is new to having his own mobile, but the vibration and loud dinging signalling a text message always manage to give him a fright. After retrieving his dropped phone from the floor beneath his bed does he start swiping through his phone and have the device speak aloud what he presses his finger on. Eventually he manages to get to his messages.

 

His mobile reads aloud a number he has not heard of and then proceeds to speak the contents of the message.

 

Unknown sender:  _Hello there, my name is Park Jinyoung and you must be Youngjae? I believe we share the common connection of Mark who I'm pretty sure is your friend. I'm not sure how much he has told you, but myself along with my partner would be interested in meeting you from what Mark has told us of you. I hope I have got the phone number right. I look forward to your reply!_

 

Youngjae's hands and lips had started trembling half way through the message. It felt as if his heart was in his throat and as if his eyes were ready to pop out. How was he supposed to reply without making himself sound like an idiot? This friend of Mark's,  _Jinyoung was his name_ , sounded so cool and suave. What would he think of Youngjae when he met him? A bumbling idiot? And then there was Jinyoung's partner who was probably just as cool. Youngjae hovered his fingers over his phone before he started texting back, his phone's voice helping him find the correct letters.

 

Choi Youngjae:  _Hi! Yes h I am Youngjae and I am Mark's friend. He told me about the blind date idea. He has not told me anything about you or your bopartner. I hope we can meet and see hhow it goes :)_

 

Jinyoung's response was almost instant. Blind date guy #1??:  _I'm glad I have the correct number! Knowing Mark he probably hasn't even told you the name of my partner and most likely not even mine. As I said my name is Jinyoung and my partner's name is Im Jaebum. Both of us are 21 year old. Mark told me you were a couple years younger than us? Not that it bothers us whatsoever. There's a Japanese place Jaebum and I frequent often which is not too far from the community's swimming pool. Mark will know where we're talking about if you don't. Does that sound okay with you? Ideally we would like to see you this Thursday if that is not bothersome._

 

Choi Youngjae:  _That sounds great Jinyoung-ssi! I know the place you s peak of and I'd lvoe to go there! Thursday is good for me :) Is 60:0 an okay time to meet there? Also I'm sorry I take a while to reply it's difficult for me in my case I hoep you understand!!_

 

Blind date guy #1??:  _Sounds lovely, Youngjae. You don't need to worry about not replying straight away, technology can difficult at times. Jaebum and I very much look forward to meeting you. See you at 6:00pm on Thursday x_

 

 


	2. 2

_"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti."_

 

"Goodbye Bam." Youngjae had called Yugyeom knowing he would have a few words of comfort, but Kunpimook had picked up instead because the two were hanging out. Even when Kunpimook had answered the phone, Youngjae had pleaded for him to hand the phone to Yugyeom, but Kunpimook was a high key softy for Yugyeom and didn't want to wake him up. The plan was to talk to someone on the phone so he didn't look like a lonely idiot while he waited for his dates to turn up. Youngjae was five or so minutes early, Mark having to drop him off slightly early so that him and Jackson could check out the new Fast and Furious movie. So it wasn't like Youngjae could called either of the older boys. Mark was wanting to see the blockbuster for the action and Jackson because apparently the quote, “I don’t have friends, I got family,” resonated with him so much.

 

As Youngjae stood outside the restaurant, he fiddled with his phone in his hands. He could feel his heart pound throughout his whole body and it felt as if something was ready to burst out of his chest. Thoughts were hurdling through his head at a million miles an hour ... why had Jinyoung and Jaebum agreed to go on a date with Youngjae of all people? Mark had heaps of apparently attractive friends that would have probably suited the couple a lot more. Youngjae was just some young kid who was still growing into his body, naturally clumsy with his blindness worsening it ten times. Attractiveness levels wasn't even Youngjae's main concerns, but the fact that they wanted to go on a date with a  _blind person?_ Youngjae was sure that Mark wouldn't set him up on a date with such people who would immediately cringe at the thought of being with a blind person, but Youngjae knew that people always had the underlying second thoughts of being around a blind person.

 

If anything, at least Mark and Jackson had picked out his outfit. If Youngjae had let Kunpimook choose the outfit, he would've stood out like a bright light in the darkness. The blind boy didn't want to dress like a dag for his date, but he didn't want to be dressing like a superstar. So by letting Mark and Jackson choose his clothes for the night, he knew that he wouldn't be underdressed or overdressed. Although it would've been nice if the older boys had chosen a warmer sweater, because even as Youngjae hugged his arms over his chest, not even his coat could protect him from the settling night's cold breeze.

 

Youngjae was able to detect the sound of many people passing by him on the footpath, but they all continued to walk on as the noises of the footfalls became quieter. Youngjae had already had his phone read aloud the time so many times that he felt embarrassed to check it again in case of the judgement of patrons who were eating in the outdoor setting. It felt like he'd been waiting hours now, and the sinking feeling of disappointment was starting to dig deep into his head and body. His throat felt tight with the not uncommon anxiety he often felt in social situations and he was ready to call Yugyeom and Kunpimook and have them take an uber to where he was to rescue him. Or even disturb Mark and Jackson's movie date, even though the guilt of ruining their date would eat up Youngjae for days after.

 

Because of the incessant internal monologue, Youngjae wasn't paying attention to the sounds around him. When he heard the clearing of a voice, he actually physically jumped out of shock and rapidly turned his head side to side to try and detect where the noise had come from. He felt a hand place itself on his upper arm and then the sound of a warm voice somewhere in front of him.

 

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You're Choi Youngjae, right? I'm Jinyoung," Youngjae stood frozen as he felt the hand on his arm lift, "And this is Jaebum ... your dates. Did you, erm, forget to wear glasses or something?" All Youngjae could do is gape as noises, but not proper words, came out of his mouth. What good would glasses be for the nothingness a blind person saw?

 

"Sorry, but you are Youngjae, right?" Okay, now it was another voice talking ... was this supposed to be Jaebum? "I know this is supposed to be a blind date, but we actually looked you up on Facebook and, well, you look like the pictures so-"

 

Something wasn't adding up.

 

"Oh my God, did Mark not tell you that I'm completely blind?" Youngjae finally exclaimed, not being able to stop himself from cutting Jaebum off. God, the first minute of this date was going terribly; not only did these two men have to just find out Youngjae is blind, but now they probably think he's rude. _Oh God._ Youngjae's unhelpful eyes were probably the widest they had ever been right now, and he was sure it was probably the same for Jinyoung and Jaebum who stood in front of him. The two men were now stumbling over their words as Youngjae had been earlier.

 

"Oh, wait-" That was Jinyoung's voice.

 

"How could've Mark not-" Jaebum spoke out and Youngjae could hear him take a step back.

 

"I'm sorry! You can go leave if you want, I'll find a way home. I'll make sure to hit Mark, okay, I'm sorry-" Youngjae hastily started to back away, not taking his folded white cane out of his large coat pocket, but just trying to get away from the awkward situation as quickly as possible. Who cared if he ended up falling on his ass as he stood back, he could just crawl away miserably. _How had Mark failed to mention to Jinyoung and Jaebum that Youngjae was blind?_

 

"Youngjae! Please wait," Before Youngjae could take anymore steps further back, he could hear Jinyoung's voice become more urgent and louder. The footsteps he heard come closer must've been Jinyoung's as well, Youngjae then felt the same hand as before land on his shoulder, squeezing him in a solacing manner. "There must've somehow been miscommunication between Mark and us. It's okay, don't apologise for being blind. It doesn't bother us. We'd like to continue this date, only if you want to though of course."

 

"Are you sure?"  _They're not going to want to. _They're not going to want to. _They're not going to want to.___

 

"Of course we want to, Youngjae." Jaebum confirmed. Youngjae's eyes were still bugging out, but he composed himself, and nodded, agreeing to still go along with the date. Even though his heart was still beating faster than usual from the initial scare, a calmer feeling had also settled within Youngjae. The first date jitters still tingled within Youngjae also. The fact that they had a person in common allowed Youngjae to relax more, being able to be himself a bit more.

 

"Come on, let's get inside," Jinyoung then paused, seeming to consider something. "Is it okay if I help you? We can link arms and I'll help guide you ... if only that's okay of course. I mean, you probably have a cane right?" The warm-voiced male seemed to be babbling a bit, so Youngjae slightly outstretched his arm, offering a place for Jinyoung to thread his arm through. At least Youngjae wasn't the only nervous one, it seemed. "It's okay! Jaebum-ssi can help me when we leave?" With a sound of agreement all around, and a side note from Jaebum that Youngjae could just call them both hyung, they all made their way inside, Jaebum holding the door as Jinyoung guided Youngjae into the warm atmosphere of the restaurant.

 

Jinyoung helped Youngjae settle down into his seat (even though Jinyoung didn't need to go as far as to help Youngjae be seated, the young boy couldn't help but feel giddy at the help) and the other two seating themselves. Both men seemed flustered at how far they had to go in helping Youngjae, offering to help with every small thing, but really there was no need. "I'll let you know if I need help, hyungs." Being blind most of his life, Youngjae had already grown accustomed to having to do things slightly different to those with sight. When Jaebum offered to read the menu aloud, Youngjae assured him there was no need, for Youngjae always ordered okonomiyaki and some sushi anyway.

 

After they had ordered, and began to wait for their meals to be brought out, Jinyoung started a proper conversation between the three of them.

 

"So, Youngjae, what are you currently doing since graduating high school?"

 

"I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking of going to university, but at the same time I want to take a gap year. I'm kind of just seeing where life takes me. What about you, hyungs? Are you going to work at the community centre with Mark-hyung forever?"

 

"For now working as a full time swimming instructor at the community pool suits me. I entered university as soon as I finished school, due to my parents wishes. But what I was doing there didn't interest me, but I might go back and do something that I actually like. Jaebum here is studying to be a music therapist." Youngjae could hear the grin in Jinyoung's voice, he obviously was really proud of his boyfriend.

 

"Ah, it's not that big of a deal. I'm enjoying studying it. For now just helping behind the scenes at the centre is fine with me. Are you working at the moment, Youngjae?"

 

Youngjae personally felt embarrassed for not having a job. It made people think even more that he was helpless and couldn't do anything on his own, let alone function like everyone else. "Not yet, I'm thinking of just applying at the local convenience store. My friend's parents work there, and they said they'd love to have me as a worker. I probably will since I've finished school and don't really do anything anymore."

 

"Nonsense Youngjae," Jinyoung placed his hand over the blind boy's one. "You've been at school most of your life, take a few months off and just enjoy life. Mark seems to adore you, I'm sure he'd pay for you to do whatever you want." Jinyoung's thumb started to rub circles around Youngjae's knuckles, and he could feel the redness appear in his face and neck. He'd never dated before, but during movie and gaming nights with Yugyeom and Kunpimook, they'd often all cuddle up together in their bundle of pillows and blankets. Mark always gave his bony shoulders to Youngjae as a pillow to sleep on, Jackson also regularly enveloped Youngjae in hugs. But this was different, Jinyoung's touch wasn't anything big, but it stirred something within Youngjae. It had his mouth going dry, created a sweat on his hands, made his heart beat that little bit faster.

 

"You're right, hyung. Thank you." Youngjae couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. And could hear the smile in Jinyoung and Jaebum's voices as they continued to talk for the rest of the night. It was easy to get along with them, talking about themselves but also asking Youngjae about himself equally. Youngjae could feel himself relax into his seat, not sitting as tight and upright as he was before. 

 

\---

 

After Youngjae slipped on his coat, Jaebum wrapped his arm around his shoulders to keep him close as he held an umbrella above their heads. The rain had begin to bear down when they finished their meals. They had sat at the table a while longer and chatted about Jaebum's cat, Nora, hoping to wait out the downpour, but it was to no avail. So while Youngjae and Jaebum waited inside the restaurant by the door, Jinyoung had run out in the rain to his car to grab the umbrella, run back to the restaurant, give the umbrella to Jaebum, and then once again subjected himself to the rain to unlocked the car and open the door for Youngjae to climb in.

 

The couple had Youngjae sit in the passenger seat whilst Jaebum sat in the backseat and Jinyoung drove. The heater provided a dozy warmth and the songs playing through the car stereo didn't help the sleepiness Youngjae felt through his body. He could've easily fallen asleep, but he couldn't have possibly done that with the others occupying the car as well.

 

"Jinyoung-hyung, you didn't have to get wet just to keep me dry from the rain. I could've just dried my clothes when I got home."

 

"Nonsense. I'm used to being wet, working in a swimming pool and all. What type of a date would I have been anyway if I let you get wet?" Youngjae replied to this with a content sigh, and focused on Jinyoung's music choice. Some songs were more upbeat than others, but as a whole they were on the slower side and the singing was soothing. A few of the songs he could recognise, some even being favourites of his, but a lot of it was music he'd never heard of. Jinyoung must've glanced over and noticed the pleased look on his face.

 

"You like the songs? It's a mixtape Jaebum put together for me. He said they're all songs that make him feel as happy as I make him. I nearly gagged when I heard the corniness of it." As Jinyoung laughed and Youngjae couldn't help but join in, Jaebum grumbled and leaned forward in his seat, placing his hand on Youngjae's upper arm.

 

Youngjae melted inside, and wished he could touch Jaebum's arm instead. When they were leaving the restaurant earlier on, Youngjae had nearly tripped over the leg of his chair and reached out for the first thing he could grab, which just so happened to be Jaebum's arm when he quickly came to his rescue. Even through the thickness of his shirt, Youngjae was still able to feel the muscles beneath.

 

Youngjae knew the complex between three people in a relationship would be quite different to one with just two people. His cousin had been in a polyamorous relationship, but it hadn't worked out. She had blamed it on her ex-partners being not communicating effectively enough and also not being very involving towards her, and it had ended with her leaving, and the other two staying together. Youngjae's cousin had told him that feeling of being left out had been awful, making her never want to try a relationship with such a dynamic ever again.

 

The ride continued, with Jaebum often leaning forward in his seat to be situated between the two front seats. Jinyoung would half heartedly tell him off every time, saying that if they got in a car crush that the seat belt would hurt like a bitch against Jaebum's chest. Jaebum would just fob it off every time, and every so often comment to Youngjae that Jinyoung acted like such a mother. To this Jinyoung would always say that Jaebum was like a dad, his scary face and voice spooking the children at the community centre. It was friendly bickering, reminding Youngjae of the silly banter that would happen between either Yugyeom and Kunpimook, or Mark and Jackson.

 

Youngjae could feel the familiarity of the roads beneath the car and knew that they'd be arriving at his home soon. They had ended up staying out later than Youngjae was allowed to, but he didn't want to seem childish and hadn't mentioned anything of it to the two older males. He'd ended up excusing himself to the bathroom during their meal, messaging his aunt with the help of his phone's voice. Youngjae was hoping his punishment wouldn't be anything more than being stuck on dish washing duty for an extra night.

 

As Jinyoung started to slow down, Youngjae knew they had made it to his house. On one hand he wished the date could've gone longer, could've gotten the know his dates better, but on the other hand he couldn't wait to gush to his friends, even if they would probably tease him mercilessly ... it was what they did best.

 

There was a moment between Jinyoung parking the car on the curb and any of them speaking. Youngjae started to internally panic, wondering what he should do. Did he kiss them? Did they enjoy the date? Did he thank them for not kidnapping and murdering him on the way back home? His knee started to jerk and he played with a lose thread on his coat. Would they pick on his nervousness? Probably.

 

"Youngjae,"  _Oh God, here it comes, the_ I (or we?) had a really good time let's meet up next time soon but then we end up never contacting each other ever again and then a couple of weeks later we bump into each other at the butcher and it's really awkward and my whole life is an embarrassment moment.

 

"You saved my phone number from when I texted you, right? I'll text you Jaebum's number as well."

 

"We don't know about you, but we had a really good time. You text us first if you want to meet up again, we don't want to be pushy. We're okay with whatever you end up choosing to do."

 

"Y-yeah! Thank you hyungs, I'll pay next time, I promise."

 

"That's okay, Youngjae. You better get going. I can see the lights are on in your house and someone is standing in the window." Jinyoung chuckled, brushing his hand against Youngjae's cheek as the youngest boy hastily unclipped his seat belt. Jinyoung's hand only momentarily touch his cheek, but he reciprocated and touch Jinyoung's hand as it lowered onto the centre console, and held out his other hand for Jaebum to grab on to. After letting go of both, Youngjae grabbed his bag, unfolded his cane, bid farewell, and walked towards his home, his aunt meeting him half way and guiding him the rest of the way into the house.

 

Youngjae hoped that Kunpimook and Yugyeom were still awake, because Youngjae was ready to gush for hours about his date.

 

He also hoped that Mark was ready to get his ass kicked for not being clear to Jinyoung and Jaebum that he was blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl saw GOT7 the other night and I still die a little bit inside every time I think about it. Such an amazing experience and it made me want to write another chapter for this even though it's been four months or something
> 
> Hit me up at witch-which on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not blind nor personally know any blind people so what I have gathered from the lifestyle of a blind person is just from the internet! Correct me if I stuff up anywhere please and also if my writing sucks or could do with improvement because all I'm good at is writing essays ... not fictional stories lmao. Also let me know if you think the characterisation is off


End file.
